The present invention comprises an anti-pollution device which prevents the inadvertent discharge of liquid fuel from a boat into the adjacent body of water. The device is designed to collect fuel spilled or discharged from the air vent of an enclosed fuel storage tank, during refilling thereof. The device includes a fuel collecting receptacle, a support for the receptacle and means for mounting and detachably securing the receptacle to the support.
As far as is presently known, no such anti-pollution means is available for small, private vessels used primarily for pleasure and recreation. The present invention makes available such anti-pollution means, which not only prevents the accidental spillage of liquid fuel from a fuel tank air vent into the water, but also permits the collection and recycling of the inadvertently discharged fuel.